Jumper Head
"I woooouuulld!" ~Jumper Head, admitting to the fact that he was responcible for hitting Joshua. ' ---- '''Jumper Head '''is a villain in ''The Schoolboys Series, however, only making a small cameo in Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind. Jumper Head is also considered the most "villainous" villain in Schoolboys by many, despite only having a cameo in the last film. Biography Jumper Head was a student enrolled at the school at the same time as Joshua Kerr, and for some reason wanted to cause him pain. He followed him to Joshua's former favorite spot, the formerly named Schoolboys Spot, carrying a long with him his plastic bin of sushi. '''Hurting a close friend of the ''Schoolboys Jumper Head made the noise of a New Zealand bird, a tui, to try and persuade Joshua to him. The plan worked, and Joshua left his spot and passed by him. Jumper Head leaps out of the bushes, hitting Joshua across the head with his hand. While Joshua fell to the ground, dazed, Jumper Head fled the scene, leaving his sushi behind. His blow to Kerr's head had left him without a memory of his friends, and with the help of High King Roman, eventually began hallucinating. However, Josh Kingston, Junior, Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob helped their friend regain his memory by the Schoolboys Spot. They also found Jumper Head's sushi, and began thinking up people they knew who liked sushi, so they could figure out who hit Kerr. To avoid them revealing who he was, he shouted out that he had hurt Joshua, then ran away. The Schoolboys gave chase, which eventually ended the series. Personality and Traits Jumper Head is a strange individual. He is rather intelligent, using a jumper to protect his identity and not letting anyone see him hit Joshua. Jumper Head is most likely a little cocky, wanting the ''Schoolboys to chase him in the last scene. Probably for some fun. Because Jumper Head had intentionally ''wanted the ''Schoolboys to chase him meant that he was in a rather good physical condition, being able to hold his own running away from Nathan, who is the fastest Schoolboy. However, he may have been caught off-screen. Behind the Scenes * Jumper Head was originally intended to be the identity of Daniel Weasley, a minor character in the same film. However, due to the stresses that were involved in the breaking up of the series, and the blocking of two members, Jumper Head's identity was never shown, although, in the extended version of the 4th film, Daniel Weasley was indeed revealed, but this is treated as non-canon, because of various issues with the plot and characters "out of character". *At present, Jumper Head's identity is technically undisclosed, however,he is commonly accepted as being Daniel Weasley, anyway. * In the second season, Jumper Head was supposed to help The Scarecrow take down the School. * Jumper Head's menace had probably been dealt with after the events of Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind. In Schoolboys 2: The Sequel, after the film's events, the Schoolboys (Minus Joshua Kerr) were pretty normal. Acting like they would during the first few films, while no one is being hurt. Jumper Head also may have just "retired", not wanting to be found out. Appearance *''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind'' Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters